This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Compare the risk of MCCE associated with four atypical agents: aripiprazole, olanzapine, quetiapine, and risperidone in middle aged and elderly patients. Examine the impact of anitpsychotic induced MCCE on everyday functioning and quality of life.